


Deep inside us all

by SenpaiFrerard



Category: frikey - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiFrerard/pseuds/SenpaiFrerard





	Deep inside us all

Frank slammed the door to their bedroom walking into the living room Gerard was sitting on the couch watching TV and looked over at Frank. He and Mikey were arguing again Frank didn't even know why they just were, Mikey stormed into the room yelling "your playing dirty". Frank threw his hands in the air "so are you asshole" Frank flipped him off turning around he didn't want to look at him. "You use sex for revenge" Frank yelled Mikey shook his head "You use sex for your shitty past" Franks eye twitched and he turned around "excuse me". Mikey smirked at him "what the fuck did I say" Frank looked over at Gerard "maybe I should fuck your brother". 

Mikey threw the first punch connecting with Franks jaw, he stumbled back hitting the wall. Gerard rolled his eyes and left the room, Frank tackled Mikey knocking him on the floor. Mikey pulled him down with him flipping over on top of Frank, Franks fist collided with Mikeys nose and Mikey grabbed both his wrists pinning him down. Mikey could feel the blood running down his face and laughed "you don't want to do this" Frank grunted spitting on him. Watch the blood and spit run down his face Mikey nodded moving so Franks wrists were together, holding them with one hand and wiped his face off with his shirt.

"Alright" Mikey laughed grabbing Frank by his throat pulling him off the floor, he pushed him into the dining room where he turned him around slamming him into the table. Mikey held Frank down by the back of his neck unbuttoning his jeans before yanking Franks down. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard" Frank tried to push up but Mikey wasn't letting up "fucking hurry" Frank groaned, Mikey chuckled leaning over him "you like?" Frank groaned again pushing back. Mikey slapped his ass "don't fucking move" Frank whined sighing, Mikey leaned back up rubbing his ass he ran his thumb over Frank hole and he pushed back. Mikey shook his head spitting on it before pushing a finger in Frank moaned pushing back against it, Mikey yanked on his hair pulling him up "if you don't stop I'll tie you to the bed and leave you there". 

Frank closed his eyes and nodded, Mikey slammed his head back on the table and he groaned. Mikey pushed another finger in avoiding his sweet spot and just stretching him out sciccoring his fingers. He finally pushed in a third finger pushing against Franks prostate. He had to resist pushing back and was basically vibrating with anticipation. Mikey spit in his hand rubbing it on his cock, lined up with Franks hole, and pushed right in. Frank dug his nails into the table groaning, Mikey pulled out thrusting back in "god" Frank yelled. "Sorry just me" Mikey groaned repeatedly slamming his cock into Franks prostate. "If you come before me I'll make you wear a cock ring all week" Frank whimpered nodding. 

Mikey grabbed one of Franks arms pulling it behind his back to use as leverage as he leaned over Frank more. Franks mouth was hanging open and he was panting, Mikey pulled him up by his hair and kissed him. Franks free arm was trying to grab reach his cock but it was trapped under the table. Mikey fucked into him harder making him scream digging his nails into the table harder. He could see a few of Franks fingers bleeding where they tore against the wood. Mikey felt so close but he didn't want to finish yet so he pulled out dropping Frank on the table "no" Frank whined. "Get on your knees" Mikey ordered Frank made no effort to move so he picked him up by his hair forcing him to the ground. 

Frank looked up at him panting he was fucking wrecked "you're going to choke on my cock and then I'll decide if you deserve to come". Frank nodded putting his arms behind his back holding his elbows, Mikey brushed all of Franks hair out of his face holding onto it while guiding him onto his cock. Mikey trusted into Frank mouth a few times before pulling his mouth all the way down to the base listening to him gag. He held him there watch his eyes water before pulling him back off, Frank gasped for air breathing hard. Mikey didn't give him much time because he tightened his hair and shoved his cock back in Franks mouth. Mikey fucked his throat hard loving the sound of Frank gagging, Mikey groaned when Frank moaned around him. 

Frank was drooling on himself and Mikey finally pulled him back looking down at him, Frank looked up at Mikey "please" his voice was fucked. Mikey yanked on Franks hair again pulling him back down his shaft to the base and held him there thrusting into his mouth. He came down his throat and groaned and didn't let up until Frank swallowed enough. Mikey pulled Frank off letting go of his hair "jerk off" Mikey said, Frank looked up at him nodding before using his spit to stroke himself. Mikey crouched down grabbing Franks face and making him look at him "your going to fucking clean up the mess you make". Frank groaned nodding and closed his eyes he was so close "look at me" Frank opened his eye back up looking Mikey in the eyes. 

"Come for me slut" Frank groaned ashes orgasm ripped through him, Mikey let go of his hair and his head fell as he panted. "Clean up your fucking mess like I told you" Mikey demanded, Frank nodded leaning down and slowly starting licking up his own come. When he was done Mikey sat down next to Frank pulling him against his chest. "You did good" Mikey whispered kissing Franks temple, Frank nodded sniffling and he couldn't help the tears falling down his face. Mikey pulled him onto his lap and Frank cried into his shirt "why would you say that to me" he sobbed. Mikey rubbed his back rocking them back and forth "I was just angry I'm sorry" he said before adding "I love you" making Frank cry harder.

"I love you too" Frank sobbed. When he finally stopped crying Mikey got up to get a towel and cleaned Frank off.before wiping down the floor. Mikey picked Frank up carrying him to their room and laying him in the bed. "I'm never using anything in this place again" they heard Gerard yell. Mikey laid down next to Frank pulling him until he was laying on top of him. He ran his fingers through Franks hair and listened to his breaths even out and start to snore. Mikey knew they'd stop fighting eventually they just had to make it through that then they'd be like an old married couple. Mikey smiled down at Frank and closed his eyes.


End file.
